Porque yo
by Koko7180
Summary: Songfic- bella traición SasuSaku Misión ANBU... Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi y... Emboscada y atacada, alguien la ayuda... - ¿Porque...?- - Porque yo...


Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto

**PORQUE YO...**

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Status:** Complete

**Rating:** K+

**Canción: **Bella Traición

**Artista/grupo:** Belinda

**Pairing:** Sasusaku

**N/A: **¡Hola! Que tal? espero que bien... yo, ya he terminado mis exámenes aunque me falta uno nada relevante... (aprobé todos y de 10 asignaturas saqué 5 nueves!!y, antes de que digáis nada...**NO**me avergüenzo de ello, estudié y en verdad me los merecía...). Este songfic va dedicado a todos los que os quedasteis con las ganas de más NEUDN (NO es Un día normal), tranquilos que pronto lo continuo... mientras tanto he decidido escribir este fic dedicado a todos los que lo leéis y muy especialmente a **Ellistriel **(wapisima, felicidades por tus 56 capítulos y tus reviews jeje), a **Sorcerer. of.Dark**,** Nichi Tsukino****,**** Soul-Alone-Uchiha, Clau Hatake, Nahia (**para ti también wapísima, te lo mereces, adelante con tu carrera!!), **Harryherms **y para todos los que lo leéis... espero que no es defraude!

--

Saltaba entre los árboles. Con elegancia, con sigilo, como shinobi kunoichi que era, no por nada ostentaba el cargo de ANBU, integrada en el segundo escuadrón de eliminación cuyo líder era un conocido de ella, su protector y su mentor, aquel que había retomado su cargo luego de un ataque a Konohagakure...

Con su pelo recogido tapado por la máscara en la que se adivinaban facciones gatunas, pues todo aquel aldeano de Konoha al que se le preguntase diría siempre que ella era " en apariencia tranquila, aunque su temperamento hacía de ella una salvaje e indomita muchacha, además de poseer los encantos felinos que encandilan", como sus orbes verdes, aquellos que parecía que brillaban en la oscuridad...

Así es, estoy hablando de la única integrante femenina del famoso- y en un futuro legendario- equipo 7, el cual lo conformaba ella con un hiperactivo rubio de nombre Naruto y el frío superviviente del Clan Uchiha, precedido por su fama a causa de tener como Kekke Genkai el poderoso "Sharingan", aquel que todo lo ve...

En fin, como iba contando, la Haruno se encontraba de misión junto a su escuadrón (en el que también se encuentra su antiguo compañero además de su mentor), cuya nueva adquisición había sido un muchacho de veinticuatro años (dos más que ella) moreno y de ojos azules, aunque estos no se asemejaban a los del ANBU cabeza hueca que tenía por compañero...

En verdad, Sakura no confiaba en Kyo, pero por respeto a la misión y a sus compañeros decidió darle una oportunidad, aunque, algo con él no cuadraba...

Muchos kilómetros más allá se encontraba un pelinegro avanzando también entre los árboles metido en sus pensamientos...

--**Sasuke POV**--

_Dos días, dos días desde que asesiné a Itachi luego de matar al bastardo de Orochimaru por atreverse siquiera a probarme cuando él mismo me entrenó, realmente me pregunto si eran esas sus verdaderas intenciones..._

_¿Y ahora? No me queda nada salvo regresar, hmph, aunque realmente no me importase pero los terrenos del clan, así como todos los archivos de los Uchiha, se encuentran allí. Espero que la condena no sea muy dura...- se reía interiormente-_

_Ya me imagino al usuratonkachi gritando como lo... ¿qué es esto? Cuatro presencias a veinte kilómetros, y entre ellas... Naruto...y...¿ella?_

_--_**Fin Sasuke POV**_--_

Se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraban aquellas fuentes de chackra y al poco de llegar divisó una escena de lo más extraña...

--10 MINUTOS ANTES...CON EL ESCUADRÓN ANBU...--

Continuaban saltando entre los árboles hasta que, la ANBU pelirrosa sintió tres shuriken dirigiéndose hacia ella, por lo que rápidamente agarró un kunai de su portakunais y desvió los shuriken mientras trataba de descubrir desde dónde los habían lanzado...

- Kyo, ¿Qué coño estás haciendo, eres idiota o que?- mascullaba furiosa Sakura.

- Haruno-san, ¿es que eres tan tonta como para no saber que pretendo eliminarte?- le respondía tranquilo el muchacho.

- ¿Pero qué..., para quién trabajas, bastardo?- preguntó Naruto encolerizado, no entendía como Kakashi-sensei le mantenía agarrado del brazo...

-Naruto, no podemos hacer nada más por el momento, Sakura es ANBU, está lo suficientemente capacitada como para sobrellevar estas situaciones...- En verdad la kunoichi le había susurrado por el micrófono a su sensei que regresaran a Konoha, pues solo llevaban tres horas de camino, y que informaran A la Godaime de su situación, pues ella era capaz de manejar al shinobi que la había atacado.

Confiaba en su alumna, por tanto arrastró a duras penar a Naruto mientras le confiaba el porqué de su retirada...

--Fin retrospección--

Mientras tanto, Sakura intentaba sonsacarle al ninja el porque de su traición...

- ¿Eres realmente de Konoha, o eres un patético shinobi de alguna aldea enemiga?- le preguntó Sakura.

-La aldea del Sonido no es patética, niñata **débil**- enfatizó el ninja del Sonido...

- Ah, no. Esto ya es suficiente... **Nadie ** me llama débil ¿entiendes?- y terminado de responderle se abalanzó sobre él propinándole un severo puñetazo cargado de chackra que lo mandó muchos metros más allá.

Mientras, escondido entre los árboles, Uchiha Sasuke veía el increíble puñetazo que envió al shinobi lejos mientras se reía interiormente...

_Su humor se ha acrecentado sí, como también su fuerza y su belle... ¿qué?¿qué mierda iba a decir? ¿ella es una más de las locas de la villa o es que realmente ha cambiado? Hmph, Haruno Sakura, parece que te has hecho más fuerte ¿o es que sigues siendo débil? Me pregunto que pasaría si habl..._

De nuevo Sasuke paró de pensar al ver a, por lo menos, veinte ninjas cuyas bandanas les acreditaban ser originarios del Sonido acorralar a la pelirrosa, mientras ésta sacaba su katana Kisara de su funda, disponiéndose a atacar... Definitivamente, la loca kunoichi se había embarcado en un viaje suicida, pero Sasuke- ni él mismo sabía porque (o solo lo intuía)- estaba preparándose para ayudarla...

Empezó la batalla y a los dos segundos dos shinobis del Sonido ya se encontrabamn traspasados por Kisara- la katana de Sakura- mientras que esta, sin darse cuenta, era ayudada por el Uchiha menor...

Diez minutos después, mirando a su alrededor, Sakura pudo percatarse de...

- Shinobi muero, shinobi muerto, Sasuke-kun, shinobi muerto...

**Ya no quiero verlo otra vez**

**mi alma esta partida en dos por ti**

**no me importa el fuego en el que ardo hoy**

Rebobina...

¿Sasuke-KUN?

-¿Pero que demonios...?- la pelirrosa trataba de encontrar una respuesta plausible a lo que estaba sucediendo... Uchiha Sasuke aparentemente la había ayudado, y ella sin saber durante 8 años nada de él... no sabía como sentírse, afortunada, agradecido, molesta...

- Hn, ¿no me vas a dar las gracias?- preguntó el Uchiha con una media sonrisa...

- ¿Gracias?. Mereces que te mate, eres un traidor, no te debo nada Uchiha.

- ¿ Y las confianzas de antes, Sakura-chan?- sí, definitivamente trataba de desquiciarla...

**dicen que estoy enferma de amor**

**que me levanto y vuelvo a caer por ti**

**cada vez que te apareces frente a mí**

- No me llames así, bastardo, no sabes todo el daño que nos has hecho, sobre todo a nosotros, a Naruto, a mí...

- Os dije que no os entrometierais, me fui precisamente para ahorraros la pelea ¿ es que acaso no te das cuenta?- inquirió el moreno.

- Espere señor-yo-soy-el-que-trató-de-protegeros... ¿estás tratando de decirme que te fuiste porque no querías ponernos en peligro?

**- **Bingo, ¿lo has deducido tu sola?

- ¡Estúpido, no me trates como si fuera idiota...!

- Además de débil, lenta...

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-...-

-...-

- Uchiha yo te mato, te voy a...

Pero, antes de que pudiera completar su frase sintió como unos carnosos labios apresaban los suyos en un roce lento y pausado... la estaba besando...

Dios, había soñado tantas veces con ese momento que pensaba que era solo una ilusión...

No, no podía selo, el Uchiha REALMENTE la estaba besando, y joder con el tío, si besaba así se preguntaba como sería en la cam...

Bueno, a lo que iba ...

**por que sin ti no hay camino,**

**ni destino estoy perdida**

**por que sin ti no me importan**

**los minutos ni los días**

Con un suspiro, ambos se separaron, la kunoichi con un muy notorio sonrojo y el Uchiha... con un leve rubor en sus mejillas...

¿Sasuke estaba sonrojado? Dios, El mundo se había vuelto loco...

Ninguno sabía qué decir, la pelirrosa estaba confundida y el ex-vengador pensaba que ya había resuelto sus dudas...

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, es que te gusta torturarme o que?- masculló de repente la kunoichi.

- No, yo, verás...- las palabras se negaban a salir, - yo... lo hice porque...

**por que sin ti no hay presente ni futuro**

**sálvame...**

**de esta bella traición**

**que mató mi razón...**

- ¿Acaso pretendías que con solo un beso todo se volviese a arreglar, que te perdonaría y que seríamos felices por el resto de nuestra existencia?- se aventuró la pelirrosa a decir.

- No es eso, yo...

- tú, tu, tú, ¿no sabes decir otra cosa a parte de yo y hmph?-atacaba irritada la pelirrosa, no podía creer en lo que el moreno trataba de decirla, no podía esta pasándole...

Sasuke no podía decir nada...

**perdona si me olvido de ti**

**lo siento si agote la ilusión**

**no me importa el juramento que te di**

**me dicen que tu amor terminó**

**que solo eres una canción de ayer**

**un suspiro que en el aire se quedó**

- Eso no es cierto- dijo finalmente el moreno.- Yo lo que hice fue protegeros a todos, nadie salió malparado mientras estuve con Orochimaru, además, ¿es que tu querida shishiou no te ha contado que estaba infiltrado?- cuestionó el Uchiha.

- Yo...no sabía...lo siento...

- Ya, déjalo...

Ambos se miraron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Sakura interrumpió...

- ¿Entonces significo algo para ti o me estás tomando el pelo?

- ¿Crees realmente que si no me importaras te hubiera besado?.

- No, pero no sab...

-¿ Tu me amas?- inquirió el moreno.

-...-

-...-

- Bueno, yo...- bajó la mirada- no he podido dejar de quererte y...

- Es todo lo que necesitaba saber.- y con esto el moreno se volvió a apoderar de los labios de la kunoichi en un apasionado beso que dejó a ambos sin aliento.

Al separarse, ambos se miraron con complicidad, mientras, tomados de la mano, regresaban a su aldea...

--Mientras tanto, con Kakashi y Naruto...--

- Ya vale, pervertido, no me trago esa patética excusa, es como las que inventas cuando llegas tarde, ¿ que pasa, vamos a dejar a Sakura-chan con ese ninja?

- Naruto...- (_No le diré que sentí el chackra de Sasuke cerca, ni él se dio cuenta... Sakura necesita aclararlo todo con él...)_

**donde estarás... cuando mis labios te busquen**

**y donde estarás el sueño tan dulce**

**que era de los dos...**

**fuiste mi bella traición...**

**fuiste mi bella traición ...**

Mientras regresaban a la aldea, Sasuke, como de costumbre, se encontraba pensativo, mientras unos orbes verdes le miraban con desconcierto...

_En verdad, volvería a sacrificarme una y mil veces por la aldea, si tan solo por este recibimiento... nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a sentirme...feliz..._

**de esta bella traición...**

_Porque la tengo a ella, que es la luz en mi oscuridad..._

**de esta bella traición..**

_Porque regreso a mi aldea con la persona a la que amo, la que aún me sigue amando..._

**de esta bella traición..**

_Porque sé que matará y moriré por ella, porque la quiero y la necesito, porque sin ella no soy nada ni nadie, porque es como el oxígeno que me hace falta para vivir..._

**que mató mi razón...**

_Y bueno, la futura madre de mis hijos..._

**solo tú...**

_Porque yo... la amo_

**que mató mi razón...**

**--**

**H**e vuelto!!, ya siento la tardanza, de verdad... pero bueno, como he dicho antes, continuare inmediatamente con el otro fic, y con este...bueno, ya había hecho varios NaruSaku, y está canción me inspiró... espero sinceramente que os haya gustado...

Por favor, me gustaría realmente saber si os ha gustado o no...

Solo es 1 minutito... por favor... **¿reviews?**

**Besos y abrazos...**

**Tamara**


End file.
